


sometimes we need that interference

by jellyfishes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, fluffy this is very fluffy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishes/pseuds/jellyfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>always-a-girl!isaac has a massive crush and always-a-girl!scott tries to get her to ignore pack stuff and just go to school</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes we need that interference

**Author's Note:**

> okay it's 3am and i needed genderswap!scisaac i don't even know where this came from it has no plot and is just 2.5k of fluff really!

isaac has issues with turning up for school, but she’s been pretty okay about it for at least a few months before scott says something to her. and it would be okay – with derek, she’s perfectly fine letting a little amber burn into her blue eyes whenever he brings up the fact that she skips class more than the average senior – but scott has these dumb eyes and golden skin and dopey smile like something she’s not allowed to touch.

and it makes her want to.

“you know, studying isn’t that bad once you get into the habit of it,” she says, kicking her feet up onto the big desk in the middle of the pseudo home derek found to move them out of the train station for the summer. “some of the books on our english syllabus this year are _actually_ worth at least a skim read.” her brow furrows so deeply that her eyebrows almost touch and isaac leans down to fiddle with her shoelace to hide her smile. this level of endearment is bordering on insanity.

“not everyone had a girlfriend to forget about over the summer,” isaac says, flicking scott’s ankle where her foot is inching closer and closer to isaac’s nose.

“ _ex_ girlfriend,” says scott with a sigh.

and it’s okay because isaac hasn’t actually seen that much of scott over the summer, what, with derek taking up most of her time trying to figure out a way to get erica and boyd back, to stop the alpha pack from making their lives difficult. it’s a lot more time consuming than you’d think actually, being a werewolf and dealing with _pack things_. so isaac hasn’t really copped the brunt of all the moaning about allison and how much scott misses her, but stiles has. and the desperate groan that carries across the echoey room is enough to tell isaac that he’s been worn completely thin.

“i wasn’t complaining!” scott says quickly, ripping her feet off the table and drawing her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around them to keep them there. “i was merely _clarifying _.” she winks in isaac’s direction and she’s pretty sure that every werewolf in the building hears her heart jump a little. but scott ignores it and grins at her. “completely different.”__

__stiles marches over towards them and leans across the desk, his limbs arranging themselves in some sort of geeky sprawl that seems to take up much more space than possible. isaac has never really understood people so comfortable with making themselves a _presence_ in a space. she’s always shrunk in on herself, too tall, even with hunched shoulders. she doesn’t like to stand out, pushes an unruly curl back up into her bun when stiles says, “it’s still allison talk. and _allison talk_ is banned in my presence and you know it. just because isaac is here doesn’t mean you get to break the rules scott!”_ _

__scott laughs then and isaac can’t help the chuckle that escapes her. his agitation is ridiculous of course, because it’s not that bad really. and scott smiles at her, this massive grin that has one side of isaac’s lips lifting in a sort-of-smile._ _

__“anyway,” scott says. “i was just trying to say that you should come to school.” she lets her clompy sneakers _smack_ to the floor when she stands up and hauls stiles up by the scruff of his shirt. isaac is always impressed when she sees scott roughing stiles around. it shouldn’t still get to her – scott’s a werewolf – she’d be able to swing stiles around her head if she wanted to. but it’s a _thing_ apparently, watching scott manhandle a guy._ _

__“you going?” she asks, looking at scott and ignoring stiles who is brushing himself off and grumbling about no one having any respect for _mere mortals_ anymore._ _

__“got study,” scott replies with a shrug. it’s so weird hearing scott prioritise study above other things for once in her life. she gives isaac a long look. “i miss you,” she says finally. and then she’s smacking the back of stiles’ head and dragging him out the doors, waving goodbye to derek, who hasn’t moved from where he’s sat in front of the laptop on the floor on the far side of the room. he’s probably been there for three hours._ _

__the door slams closed behind the two best friends and isaac sighs, leaning back against the desk. derek looks up at isaac for the first time that afternoon, only his eyes moving from the computer screen._ _

__“i take it you’re going to school tomorrow then,” he says._ _

__isaac’s eyes flash gold. “shut up.”_ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__isaac had forgotten all the reasons she hated going to school. it was kinda the werewolf thing – the onslaught of sensory overload, what with so many things to hear, smell, see. it’s overwhelming and she has a splitting headache within five minutes of walking through the doors of beacon hills high. then there’s the fact that she’s not invisible anymore._ _

__she’s not stupid and she knows that aside from the super strength and heightened senses, other things...changed when she got the bite. she saw it with erica too, the way people started looking at her more, for the _good_ things rather than the awkward limbs and terrified eyes. her hair caught the sun better, she wasn’t so gangly anymore, just, graceful. and people are looking at her now, noticing her as she passes through the halls that she likes walking without being noticed. she liked it better when she was invisible._ _

__but when she was invisible there was no – “hey!” says a bright voice behind her. she jumps and her heart rate doubles instantly. “sorry,” scott says. “didn’t mean to scare you. you okay?”_ _

__isaac turns around and there’s that dopey smile - the one that makes scott’s eyes crinkle and she’s leaning against isaac’s locker like she’s right at home. “yeah,” isaac laughs out. “just a bit on edge. hate it here, y’know.”_ _

__scott’s eyes go a little softer around the edges and isaac thinks that if her heart could literally melt inside her chest, she’d be able to feel a warmth trickling down through her insides at that very moment. “it’s not too bad,” scott says, scuffing her dumb sneaker against isaac’s battered converse. “you get to sit with stiles and me at lunch and watch as he tries for the fifteenth time this year to get me to surrender my tater tots.”_ _

__“if he so much as tries – ” isaac starts and a voice behind her cuts her off._ _

__“yeah, yeah...you’ll rip my balls off with your freaky werewolf nails and feed them to the alpha pack that are holding lydia and boyd hostage, i get it,” stiles says._ _

__isaac grins, but scott is frowning at him. “not really a funny joke,” she says sternly, her hand brushing against isaac’s arm when she reaches out to smack stiles’ shoulder._ _

__“you know what else isn’t funny?” stiles asks. “me getting hit by you every two seconds. i mean would you just – hey!” he yelps when scott digs her fingers into his ribs. “enough with the abuse! i have english.” he turns to look at isaac. “you coming?”_ _

__isaac really hasn’t had time to look at her timetable yet and really, she’s not exactly coming to school for _school_. she’s coming to school for the girl who’s smiling at her as she scrambles her books together and takes off down the hall after stiles, who’s walking a lot faster than someone on their way to a _class_ should be._ _

__“enjoy fitzgerald!” scott calls after her and isaac blushes and this is actually quite a problem._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__her head makes a satisfying _thump_ when she lets it fall onto the metal cafeteria table at lunch time. “i’m never coming to school again,” she whines, trying to keep her heart rate steady when scott pats her on the back comfortingly. it’s too hard worrying about the plethora of sounds battering into her eardrums as well as the smells of the deep fried lunch food _and_ not letting her heart rate spike when there are at least two other werewolves in the room who would be far too aware of it._ _

__“it’s not that bad,” scott says tentatively and isaac lifts her head far enough to glare at her. scott frowns. “well you’ll be grateful for your education at least,” she says with a sigh._ _

__isaac thinks that’s pretty questionable actually._ _

__she can see stiles swipe a tater tot from her plate out of the corner of her eye and she doesn’t even have the energy to stop him, which is frankly quite sad. “i can see you and i am very capable of sprouting some terrifying claws if you don’t reciprocate by giving me half of your cola,” she says as a compromise and he swiftly transfers the whole can onto her plate._ _

__scott is laughing and she hooks her ankle around isaac’s under the table, leaning into her side. isaac can smell her all over, this cinnamonny scent mixed with a fruity shampoo and the tots that she’s just been eating. it’s probably the nicest thing she’s ever smelt, bar scott after she’s just been doing drills like they sometimes did over summer, which was the cinnamon mixed with dirt and earth and a bit of sweat too. but the fruity shampoo isn’t too bad either. isaac has never wanted to kiss someone so badly in her life. but she doesn’t think the cafeteria is the best place for that._ _

__also she doesn’t know if she’s allowed. though scott hasn’t said anything about allison all day despite the fact that she’s sitting just across the room with lydia and jackson and possibly giving the three of them furtive glances. then again, this is isaac’s first day back in three weeks, so maybe it’s just different now. maybe she got all the allison talk over and done with within the first few days._ _

__she glances at scott who is shovelling a massive burger into her mouth. isaac doesn’t blame her – she’s famished after an exhausting morning of learning about symbolism and tangents and limiting reactions. scott pauses mid bite to smile up at isaac and a bit of mayonnaise dribbles down her chin._ _

__yeah, isaac would still kiss her._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__scott turns up at isaac’s door three days later._ _

__“you haven’t been at school,” she says, stepping through the door and pulling it shut behind her. isaac sighs, following her into the room and flopping onto the couch. she hasn’t seen derek since yesterday, but the couch had randomly appeared this morning, so she figures he’s been around at some stage – hasn’t completely taken off on them._ _

__“i decided to give my ears a break,” she says and scott looks down at her, frowning where she’s standing above her. there’s a little bit of gold ebbing into the deep brown of her eyes, like she came here ready to fight with isaac._ _

__but she just sighs and sits on the couch right where isaac’s waist leaves a little bit of room, her bum squashing isaac’s ribs into the back of the couch. it’s not that comfortable, but she doesn’t really want to move and it’s not like she _minds_ being this close to scott. “i thought you might like being back,” scott says quietly and isaac is so sick of this, of people expecting that she’ll like everything that they like. that just because they’re okay, she will be too._ _

__“i’ll happily keep up with the coursework from here,” she offers, trying to smile, but scott still doesn’t look happy._ _

__“i just get worried about you shut up here with derek and peter all day,” her eyes twinkle a little. “that’s bound to be bad for anyone’s health.”_ _

__“it’s just the _place_ scott,” isaac says gently. “it’s not the people in it, i promise.” she shuffles around a bit to sit up on her elbows, wiggles her hip so that scott can slot herself back on the couch a little easier, snug against isaac’s side. scott smiles at her._ _

__“are you gonna let me be your tutor then?” she asks with a grin and isaac rolls her eyes._ _

__“you’re _obsessed_ ,” she says with a groan, flopping back against the couch again. and honestly, it’s not that she doesn’t want to learn. she knows that school is important too, just like pack. it’s just a nightmare to have someone constantly on her back about it._ _

__“maybe i just want to spend more time with you,” scott says and when isaac looks at her, she’s grinning like mad. and there’s still a little bit of gold soaked in her irises, but she doesn’t look angry anymore – maybe just like she’s found a really great balance between completely human and completely wolfed out._ _

__isaac raises one eyebrow. “yeah?”_ _

__“perhaps,” scott says. and then – oh. because there are lips on isaac’s – warm and dry and when isaac brushes her tongue against them, they taste a little cinnamonny. and it’s the best thing she’s ever tasted in her slightly miserable life._ _

__when scott pulls away after a moment, she looks a little bit nervous and isaac is smiling so hard she can feel her cheeks hurting – knows she looks like an idiot because she hates her face so much when she’s not containing her smile. she’s aching with the urge to cover up her face, but scott is looking at her like she’ll go mental if isaac even thinks about getting shy. so she says, “they probably wouldn’t let us do that at school.”_ _

__scott growls at her and leans back down._ _

**Author's Note:**

> feedback on here or on [my tumblr](http://darlinglahey.tumblr.com) will be loveddddd


End file.
